something to look at
by SweettFace
Summary: His blue orbs poured into her chocolate ones and she was gone. Her mind was no longer connected. Everything that he had done with Cassie that she was mad about was now a blur, and all she could focus on was him. God, he sure was something to look at.


Disclaimer- I don't own Glee.

* * *

_::something to look at::_

* * *

"He sure is something to look at isn't he?" Kurt said, nearly scaring Rachel to death.

She peaked over her shoulder, and there Kurt was leaning against the door frame of their apartment.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said, turning the screen of her iphone off.

Kurt inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Come on Rachel, you've been looking picture of you and Brody ever since we got home from seeing Glease. "

"So." Rachel said, defensively.

"We're just friends." She said, almost pained.

"You look at that picture like you're in love with him." Kurt said.

Rachel's heart stopped beating. She hadn't even admitted that to herself yet, and the fact that her best-friend had figured it out so quickly scared her.

Rachel shook her head. "He doesn't feel the same.. anymore."

She had admitted it so easily that Kurt had wondered how long had she been aware of her feelings for the blue eyed beauty. Did she really get over Finn that quickly or were the feelings already there?

"Anymore?" Her best friend asked, confused.

"He had sex with Cassie." Rachel said, looking up at Kurt with tear stained eyes. " He was upset with me, and she was there, and it just happened."

"Biggest mistake he could've ever made Rach." Kurt said, crossing the room and pulling her into a hug. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"But I don't want any guy, I want him."

* * *

Days had passed since their conversation and Rachel was getting worse.

She was a mess in dance class, she had no friends other than Kurt(who didn't even go to her school), she didn't do her nightly routine anymore, and she was just falling apart...all because of Brody.

And Rachel almost died when she found out that Brody was subbing her class.

The whole entire class was just a few accidental glances, and awkward tension.

Rachel was begging for the time to go by faster so she could leave. She did not want to be here.

"Alright guys just keep practicing and Cassie should be back tomorrow." Brody said as he opened the door.

Everyone cleared out, and Rachel was just about to do so, when Brody put his muscular hand in front of the doorway.

"W-what are you doing?" Rachel asked, stiffening.

"I need to talk to you." Brody said, closing the door so that it was just the two of them.

Rachel rubbed her elbow, and scanned the room, avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you upset with me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why would you assume that I'm upset with you?"

"Because of the way your acting Rachel."

Rachel just stared at him.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong? What d-" Brody was cut off before he could finish.

"Cassie of all people?" Rachel said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Brody asked, confused.

"I called you that night I was supposed to have an audition. I needed to talk to you, I really needed you, and she answered the phone. She told me everything." Rachel said, shocked that he was playing the 'What are you talking about' game.

"Why do you care who I sleep with?"

"Why do you think?" Rachel retorted,as she tried to open the door.

"You were the one who made yourself unavailable." Brody said as pressed her against the door, and rested his hands on either sides of her face. "I wanted you, but you wanted another guy."

He looked into her eyes with a look on his that Rachel had never seen before. So much passion and honesty.

"Since I care about you, It won't happen again."

The familiar longing she had for him was back and painful now.

She could smell his cologne, and it affected her _everywhere._

"O-okay." She managed out._  
_

His blue orbs poured into her chocolate ones and she was gone. Her mind was no longer connected. Everything that had just happened was a blur, and all she could focus on was him.

God, he sure was something to look at. Kurt was right.

Her gaze dropped to his lips, and his lips curled up into a smirk soon after.

"You feel it too don't you?" Brody said as cupped her cheek.

He hesitates for a brief moment, but then dips down and captures her lips with his own. And Rachel is undone.

She forgets about everything, and kisses him back wildly. Rachel was lost in the taste of him. As their tongues battled for dominance, she opened her mouth so he could kiss her deeper.

As they stopped for air, Rachel couldn't help but think of one thing. "And Cassie?"

Brody smiled. "She's simply just a teacher."

* * *

**It'll take two minutes. please just review.  
**


End file.
